


Fool or Innocent

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s02e18 Killed by Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer</p><p><b>Notes:</b> Inspired by a line in <a href="http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-21596/Kirallie+Double+Trouble.htm">Double Trouble</a>, by Kirallie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fool or Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer
> 
>  **Notes:** Inspired by a line in [Double Trouble](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-21596/Kirallie+Double+Trouble.htm), by Kirallie

Shannon liked working the wards. Liked being a nurse, helping people. She liked the nurses' desk, even. Being able to see everything, know what was going on. Until that night.

Working in the hospitals, working nights, you start to get a feel for what is and most definitely is not right. And he... Oh, God, _it_ wasn't right.

The little scene had started ordinarily enough, with those little sounds that are so routine that you just ignore them. The elevator doors closing, someone whistling jauntily. She didn't even look up.

Someone got up and walked out of the waiting room. And she didn't even look up.

A young man announced that visiting hours were over. She looked up then, frowning, wondering who would say that. There was another hour left for a late-comer to visit their loved one.

And there they were. A boy staring down a man, suggesting he come back during the day. He couldn't? Oh, God. God help us all. Face of an angel, heart of a devil. She could see, now. See what he... what _it_ was.

Buffy's White Knight. That little blonde teen with the flu. What did she do to earn this kind of devotion?

And then he... _it_ was gone. God in Heaven protects the fools and the innocent. This boy must have a pure, pure heart. Or be insanely suicidal. Shaking, she sat down. She couldn't decide.

Fool or Innocent.

White Knight.

Still can't decide.


End file.
